Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Inny wymiar
22 odcinek serii Niebieskowłosa tajemnica Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Loren Rarity *Jeremi Rarity *Amy Milton *Irving Du Bois *Baljeet Tjinder *Mishti Patel *Sophie Adventure *Hermiona Vitaris Opis Fineasz i Ferb budują portal, który ma pomóc Loren i Jeremiemu wrócić do domu. Buford nie może dopuścić do tego, aby jego obiekt westchnień wrócił na planetę objętą wojną, więc prosi o pomoc Sophię, która sabotuje pracę swoich idoli. Cała grupa trafia do innego wymiaru... Fabuła W domu rodziny Tjinder. Baljeet siedział przy stole mieszając łyżkę w misce z płatkami. Przez cały czas wpatrywał się w okno wyczekując na jej przybycie. Zauważyła to jego matka, dla której sytuacja była jednoznaczna. Podeszła do syna po czym powiedziała -Nie możesz się już doczekać, co?-kobieta patrzyła na niego ciepłym wzrokiem jak to zwykle miała w zwyczaju. -Słucham?-Baljeet wydawał się jakby ktoś właśnie siłą przywrócił go na ziemię-Wybacz, nie dosłyszałem. -Pamiętam swoją pierwszą miłość-mówiąc to hinduska usiadła naprzeciw niemu całkowicie odchodząc myślami -Zaraz, ale o czym ty mówisz? -Miałam wtedy 15 lat-kobieta zdawała się nie słuchać syna-i byłam szaleńczo zakochana w niesamowicie przystojnym mężczyźnie.... -W tacie? -Nie, kiedyś miałam lepszy gust. Rozmowa zapewne trwała by dłużej, gdyby nie odgłos silnika dobiegającego zza okna. Ojciec Baljeeta wrócił właśnie z lotniska przyworząc długo oczekiwanego gościa. Baljeet bez najmniejszego oczekiwania wybiegł przyjaciółce naprzeciw. -Mishti!-krzyknął chłopak idąc w jej stronę-Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak miło mi cię widzieć. -Mi też miło cię widzieć, Baljeet. Oboje od razu poszli do pokoju gościnnego gdzie Baljeet pomógł Mishtii się rozpakować. Chłopak nie mógł opanować radości, przez cały czas opowiadał jej co działo się w czasie jej nieobecności, miał też nadzieję, że przyjaciółka pomoże mu zdobyć serce Izabeli. Dziewczyna uważnie przyszłuchiwała się jego opowieściom. Szczególnie zainteresowała ją podróż do drugiego układu planetarnego i poznanie Loren. -To naprawdę niesamowite, aż ciężko mi w to uwierzyć-skomentowała pod koniec Mishti -Z perspektywy czasu, mnie również. Często mam wrażenie, że to był zwykły sen. -Żałuję, że nie przyjechałam wcześniej, u mnie nic specjalnego się nie działo. -Nie martw się, zaraz się zacznie-Baljeet spojrzał z uśmiechem na hinduskę, ta w odwecie spojrzała na niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem-Może pójdziemy do Fineasza i Ferba? -Masz na myśli tych chłopców, którzy urządzili nam rok temu rejs? -Dokładnie o nich mi chodzi. Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę. Nie była pewna, czy jest gotowa na kolejne spotkanie z amorem w postaci Buforda z pieluchą, jednak zależało jej na tym, aby spędzić wspólnie czas z Baljeetem. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu odpowiedziała mu -Dobra, czemu nie? Po tych słowach jak na zawołanie rozległ się odglos pukania do drzwi. Pani Tjinder otworzyła je, a za progiem ujrzała przyjaciela, a zarazem dręczyciela swojego syna, Buforda. -Cześć Buford-przywitała się jak zwykle ciepłym głosem hinduska -Kujon w domu? -Emm. Tak, chyba tak-po tych słowach kobieta odwróciła się w stronę schodów-Baljeet! Po zaledwie kilku sekundach Baljeet wraz z Mishti zeszli ze schodów. -Idziemy?-zapytał wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony Buford -Jasne-odpowiedział Baljeet po czym sierował spojrzenie na Mishtii-Pamiętasz Mishtii, prawda? -To ta z którą miałeś rejs, a ja byłem amorem? -Tak, to ja-wtrąciła się dziewczyna-idziemy? Trójka przyjaciół wyszła z domu kierując się w stronę ich tradycyjnego miejsca spotkań, domu Fineasza i Ferba. W głowie Baljeeta rodził się plan jak zdobyć serce Izabeli. Ten plan nie miał prawa się nie spełnić, nie tym razem.... Przenosimy się do ogródka rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Bracia od rana budowali teleporter pod okiem Loren. Dziewczyna od 06.00 pilnowała, aby tym razem teleporter został zbudowany. Jeremi natomiast nie przykładał do tego większej uwagi. Pobyt na tej planecie traktował jak wakacje. Jedyne co było dla niego niekomfortowe, to spanie w stanowczo przymałym śpiworze w siedzibie zastępu ogników. Mimo że czuł ból w kręgosłupie, nie chciał wracać na swoją planetę. Loren nie zdejmowała z nich oczu nawet na moment. Zależało jej, aby wrócić na swoją rodzinną plnanetę i toczyć dalsze bitwy. Do dziewczyny nie docierał fakt, że oznaczało by to również pożegnanie z Bufordem, na którym jej zależało. Nagle furtka otworzyła się,a w progu stała Izabela, wraz z Amy -Cześć Fineasz, co robicie?-zapytała jak zawsze uroczo Izabela, której wzrok nigdy nie skupiał się na niczym innym jak na Fineaszu -Siema reszto-dopowiedziała Amy -Cześć dziewczyny-odpowiedział Fineasz nieodrywając wzroku od maszyny-właśnie kończymy teleprter. -Zacząłeś coś budować beze mnie?-zapytała z wyraźnym zmartwieniem Izabela, po czym zauważyła spojrzenia wszystkich skierowane na jej osobę-to znaczy bez nas? -Przykro mi, ale nie miałem wyjścia-mówiąc to, Flynn wskazał z uśmiechem na poirytowaną kosmitkę -Nie gadaj tylko kończ-oznajmiła stanowczo Loren, po czym spojrzała na Jeremiego-może byś mi pomógł? -Dlaczego? Przecież świetnie sobie radzisz-odpowiedział jej brat Dziewczyna wywróciła tylko oczami, jednak niespodziewanie uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy gdy w wejściu pojawił się Buford wraz z Baljeetem i Mishtii. -Cześć Buford-przywitała się z uśmiechem na ustach zielonowłosa, po czym z oschłym wyrazem twarzy dodała-i reszto. -Zapomniałbym-wtrącił Baljeet-Mishtii, nie znasz wszystkich. Mówiąc to położył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny obejmując ją, z czego wyniknął rumienieć na twarzy hinduski-to są Loren i Jeremi Rarity, a ona to Amy Milton. Zaraz powinny też pojawić się...-tu nie dokończył ponieważ do ogródka weszły Hermiona, Irving i Sophie-O nich właśnie mówiłem. Mishtii, to są Sophie Adventóre i Holly Future. -Miło mi was poznać-odpowiedziała Mishtii -Cześć-przywitała się radośnie Sophie-Baljeet, nie wiedziałam że masz dziewczynę. -Bo nie mam-odpowiedział ze zdziwieniem Baljeet. Nie miał pojęcia jak Sophie mogła wpaść na taki pomysł, aż nie zauważył że obejmuję Mishtii. Jak opażony zabrał rękę z jej ramienia-Mishtii to przyjaciółka. -Jasne...-powiedziała figlarnie blondynka po czym spojrzała na Irvinga szybkim ruchem podnąsząc obie brwi. -Chłopaki, co budujecie?-zapytała Hermiona patrząc na obu braci z uśmiechem. -Teleporter-odpowiedział jej Fletcher-prawie skończyliśmy W Bufordzie aż zadygotało na myśl o tym, że Loren niedługo wróci do domu. Tam, gdzie bez przerwy grozi jej śmierć,a prawdopodobieństwo zobaczenia jej wynosi zero. -Może zrobicie sobie przerwę?-zapytała Izabela patrząc głównie na Fineasza -W sumie czemu by nie?-odpowiedział jej rudowłosy-Ferb, Holly idziecie z nami? -Ja zawsze-odpowiedziała Hermiona patrząc na Izabelę z pogardą, po czym wraz z nią, Fineaszem i Ferbem poszli do domu się napić. Za nimi powędrowali Baljeet, Loren, Jeremi, Mishtii, Amy i Irving. Buford w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał Sophię. -Coś się stało Buf?-zapytała blondynka -Musisz mi pomóc. -Spoko, ale w czym konkretnie? -Znasz się trochę na budowaniu, prawda? -Czasem buduję sobie z tatą inatory, a czemu pytasz? -Mogłabyś pokręcić trochę przy teleprterze? -Żartujesz?!-dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy-igranie z teleporterem to igranie z Loren, a igranie z Loren to igranie ze śmiercią! -Nie musi się dowiedzieć. Wystarczy, że trochę poprzestawiasz kable... -Dlaczego chcesz ją okłamać? -To nie kłamstwo, tylko-tu Buford zastanowił się moment po czym odpowiedział-ochrona. -Jak to? -Przecież wiesz jakie warunki są na jej planecie. Jeżeli ona tam wróci, na pewno zginie! -Niby racja, ale wiesz... -Co? -Takie zmienianie teleprterów zajmuje trochę czasu, a oni pewnie zaraz wrócą. -Odwrócę ich uwagę, a ty się tym wszystkim zajmij. -Spoko, wszystkim się zajmę-blondynka uśmiechnęła się swoim klasycznym uśmiechem, który zazwyczaj budził niepokój u rozmówcy. Buford poszedł w stronę przyjaciół, a Sophie zajęła się pracą. Advenurówna spojrzała na maszynę niepewnie, po czym złapała za klucz francuski, próbując w jakiś sposób dojść jak zostało to zbudowane. Sophie w porę zauważyła świecącą lampkę umieszczoną na samym spodzie maszyny. Szybko zorientowała się, że to ona jest ''sercem ''wynalazku. Bez najmniejszego namysłu zaczęła kombinować na wszelkie sposoby z ową diodą.Wkońcu po kilku próbach dziewczynie udało się. Jak na zawołanie do ogódka wróciła reszta. Buford spojrzał na Sophię, ta w odwecie pokazała mu kciuk w górę, na znak że plan powiódł się. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. -Buford, coś nie tak?-zapytała Loren, która najwidoczniej wyczuła niepokojącą sytuację. -Wprost przeciwnie Loren-opowiedział jej Buford. Amy obserwowała ową sytuację z uśmiechem. Wiedziała, że pozbyła się konkurentki, a droga do Buforda będzie prosta. Z drugiej jednak strony, żałowała że Raritówna nie zobaczy tego wszystkiego na żywo. -Tak więc chyba czas odpaliś teleporter-powiedział Fineasz po czym podchodził do maszyny-może zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale będziemy tęsknić. W Loren coś drgnęło. Właśnie doszło do niej, że powrót do domu oznacza pożegnanie z Bufordem. Żałowała, że nie wyjaśniła z nim wszystkich spraw, że nie powiedziała mu co do niego czuje, a teraz było już za późno. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego po czym powiedziała z sztucznym uśmiechem -Będę tęsknić. Ten nie wiedział co jej odpowiedzieć. Czuł się okropnie okłamując ją, jednak w jego przekonaniu nie miał wyjścia. Ta widząc, że on nic nie odpowiada bez słowa podeszła do teleportera po czym nacisnęła przycisk. Na ''ekranie ''pojawiła się niebieska plama. -Fineasz, tak właśnie miało być, nie?-zapytała ze zdziwieniem kosmitka -Nie jestem pewny-mówiąc to Fineasz powoli zbliżał się do teleportera-wcześniej pojawiła się mapa waszego układu planetarnego... -Przeżywacie-powiedział z wyraźnym poirytowaniem Jeremi-przecież można to sprawdzić, nie? Po tych słowach jak gdyby nigdy nic, chłopak przeszedł przez portal, a tuż po nim Buford, aby przekonać się jakie skutki przyniosła pomoc Sophii. Obu ich zaniepokoił ten widok. Wszystko było zupełnie inne niż ich wcześniejszy cel. Znajdowali się oni bowiem w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba, jednak zamiast zwykłego domku stała willa, a zamiast drzewa pod którym przesiadywali bracia, basen. Obaj spojrzeli się na siebie po czym Jeremi przeszedł przez portal zawiedziony. -I jak?-zapytała zniecierpliwona Loren -Może lepiej sama zobacz-mówiąc to Jeremi wrócił na drugą stronę portalu, a po nim cała reszta. -Ale jak to możliwe?-Fineasz nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi-przecież wszystko dokładnie z Ferbem obliczyliśmy... -Nie mam zielonego pojęcia!-Sophie zaczęło zżerać poczucie winy. Nienawidziła kłamać, poza tym była w tym kiepska. -Może coś pomyliliście?-zasugerował Baljeet -To nie możliwe-wtrącił się Irving-przecież Fineasz i Ferb nigdy się nie mylą! Prawda Sophie?-tu chłopak spojrzał na blondynkę, po czym ta zaczęła nerwowo rechotać. -Kochani, nie chcę psuć wam radosnej chwili, ale schrzaniliście robotę!-Loren zdawała się nie wyrabiać nerwowo. Już miała przechodzić przez portal, aż nie przerwała jej rudowłosa dziewczyna, łudząco przypominająca Fretkę. Jedyne czym się od niej rózniła, to fryzura i ubranie. Ubrana była w fioletową sukienkę z czarnym paskiem w talii, oraz czarne szpilki. Jej włosy związane były w kok. -Fineasz, Ferb!-dziewczyna wyglądała na zdenerwowaną-co wy tu robicie?! Bracia popatrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem. Fakt, była nerwowa tak samo jak ich siostra, jednak miała zupełnie inny styl ubierania. -Ogłuchliście, czy co?! -Poczekaj chwilę, jesteś Fretka, prawda?-zapytał zaniepokojony Fineasz -Nie, jestem księżniczka Kunegunda-dziewczyna popatrzyła na nich z zażenowaniem-oczywiście, że jestem Fretka! Co to w ogóle za pytanie?! -Nie żeby ta rozmowa nie była wielce wciągająca-Loren weszła jej w zdanie-ale gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy?! -Loren?-Fretka patrzyła na nią podejrzliwym wzrokiem-Co ci się stało? -Fineasz, co się tu dzieje?-Hermiona wydawala się być coraz bardziej przerażona sytuacją. Objęła Fineasza w łokciu, mając nadzieję, że zaraz wszystko się wyjaśni. -Nieważne-przerwał im Jeremi-może przestańmy się patyczkować i wróćmy do domu. Fretka dopiero teraz spostrzegła chłopaka. Wydał jej się wyjątkowo przystojny. Nie miała pojęcia, że wygląd latynosa zawdzięcza zmieniaczowi ciał. -Widzę, że znaleźliście nowego znajomego-mówiąc to Fretka zbliżała się do Jeremiego-nie szkoda ci marnować czas z tymi matołkami? -Nie narzekam-odpowiedział jej chłopak, który najwyraźniej nie rozumiał całej sytuacji. -Po co chcesz wracać? -Mam coś do załatwienia. -Rozumiem, że ten portal jest twoją jedyną drogą do domu. -Mniej więcej. Flynnówna spojrzała na urządzenie, po czym jednym ruchem nogi kopnęła go, niszcząc sprzęt. -Ups. Teraz jesteś już na mnie skazany. Zanim ktokolwiek zareagował, do ogródka weszli dwaj chłopcy łudząco podobni do Fineasza i Ferba. Tak samo jak rudowłosa, różnili się od nich tylko ubiorem, a odziani byli w klasyczne garnitury. -Dobra, teraz już nic nie rozumiem-Fretka była całkiem zdezorientowana. Patrzyła raz na przybyszy z innego wymiaru, raz na braci-Możecie mi to jakoś wyjaśnić. -Sami chcielibyśmy wiedzieć-odpowiedział drugi Fineasz. Kategoria:Odcinki